


Of Strudels and Coffee

by Sithisis



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop, M/M, Raventrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithisis/pseuds/Sithisis
Summary: Khadgar is sleep-deprived because of having to work while studying for his finals, and Medivh is stressed out because in a lecture of hundreds of students, many of them file grade appeals. All in all, it’s the kind of tiredness that only a cup of coffee and a fresh-out-of-the-oven strudel could really fix. Raventrust. Coffee Shop AU.





	Of Strudels and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to highpriestessbriyanna over at Tumblr. The prompt was "If you die, I’m gonna kill you."

It starts off like this -- Khadgar is sleep-deprived because of having to work while studying for his finals, and Medivh is stressed out because in a lecture of like 200 students, many of them file grade appeal petitions. All in all, it’s the kind of tiredness that only a cup of coffee and a fresh-out-of-the-oven strudel could really fix. 

So when the stressed Medivh decides to visit the newly-opened coffee shop near his campus, he breaks into conversation with the person lining up in front of him, says something about really craving a strudel, and ends up conversing with the person about history and literature, of all things.

Although Medivh is an expert in those subjects, what he doesn’t know is that the person he’s been taking with is none other than  _ Gul’dan _ .

And Gul’dan is that one asshole who orders the last item of what the customer behind him wants to order.

While Gul’dan looks at Medivh smugly as he leaves with the last strudel, Medivh feels like he’s been betrayed, possessed by a thousand year-old angry spirit, and overall doomed. 

 But really, he knows that there’s no need to take it out on the rather good-looking person over the counter. With that in his subconsciousness, Medivh confidently orders 3 shots of espresso.

 To which Khadgar promptly replies, “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

 Medivh sighs, but it’s not without a smile. “I just really needed a strudel today,” he says. 

 “Well, if it means that much to you… I mean of course it does -- your _life?_ Then I suppose you can have mine,” Khadgar replies. He turns around, heads to the back, and brings out bag with a freshly-made strudel inside. “As employees, we get to take one item for free a week. Management says it helps keep the spirits up,” Khadgar explains.

 “Thank you,” Medivh says, quietly. It does mean quite a lot to him at the moment. “I don’t know how to repay you,” he confesses. 

 “You can buy me dinner,” Khadgar suggests, then his face heats up and he rubs a hand behind his neck. 

 Medivh muses at that possibility. “Perhaps,” he tells Khadgar, taking 1 simple shot of espresso and the strudel off the counter. “My name is Medivh. Until next time, Young Trust.”

 “Pardon?”

 “Your name… that’s what it means.”

 

* * *

 

 When Khadgar’s sleep-deprived mind finally catches up to what happened, Garona is already laughing about it.

“Did you really just try asking that person out? Oh, Khadgar. There are better ways to go about it,” Garona tells him.

“Yeah. But for some reason, I don’t think talking about my non-existent dagger collection would work for me as it does for you,” Khadgar replies, remembering how Garona once showed him her collection. It was as amazing as it was horrifying. 

“Next time, talk about interests as a starter,” Garona amends.

Khadgar recalls that Medivh told him that his name meant “Young Trust”, and while he was really interested in ancient languages and history, He couldn’t quite pinpoint what language Medivh was referring to. He promises himself that he would find out what Medivh’s own name means.

 

* * *

 

The museum library near his workplace is thankfully open for students and researchers alike, so when Khadgar signs out, he heads there and peruses the familiar collection. After a few hours, it’s near midnight and time for the museum to close. Khadgar thinks about how much he could really use a snack right now. A strudel would be really good, in fact. 

Just as he is about to leave the museum doors with his scanned pages of an ancient language book, someone rushes  _ into _ the building. 

Pages scatter everywhere, and Khadgar looks up at all his previously and neatly-organized research in agony. 

He’s just about to tell the person about museum hours before he realizes it’s Medivh.

“It appears that I’m late for the party,” Medivh says, rushing to collect the papers. “Sorry about that, Young Trust.”

“Well, it is almost midnight and closing time,” Khadgar offers, recalling a sign about an evening celebration of some sort for professors. Medivh is really, really late. 

It is then that Medivh gets up from gathering the papers and really considers Khadgar. After a moment of pause, he asks, “How about we take the party to a nice restaurant tonight?” 

Khadgar nods, happy because he is really hungry, and because he’ll get to learn more about Medivh along the way.

The dinner is at a restaurant a few blocks away from the campus. While Medivh orders the recommended appetizers, Khadgar decides on their dessert. The entrees are delicious, and both Medivh and Khadgar decide to not to order from the bar menu for tonight.

While dining, Khadgar learns that Medivh has a vested interest in ancient lore, which stems from his knowledge in history and literature. Medivh learns that Khadgar has similar interests, however with a particular specialization in languages.

When Medivh asks Khadgar if he knows what language “Young Trust” comes from, Khadgar is already ahead of him. They both engage in conversation about the ties of sounds to meaning, as well as history and lore, and by the time it is really late, they bid their farewells at the restaurant’s doors. 

 

* * *

 

In the next few weeks, Khadgar finds himself the most dedicated student he could ever strive to be. He reviews his material, strategically skims his readings that are over 100 pages long, and studies hard. In the spare time he manages to conjure up because of these efforts, he’s that much closer to figuring out the meaning behind Medivh’s name. 

Work for Khadgar is continuously relentless, and as he observes the tired face of Medivh whenever he comes by the coffee shop, it is just as relentless for the latter. 

Gul’dan is still up to his usual shenanigans of ordering every last strudel before Medivh could ever hope to reach them, and Khadgar cannot deny him of the delicious pastries because Gul’dan is a  _ customer _ , so Khadgar ends up always saving one for Medivh. 

When exam time is finally over, Khadgar sadly muses that Medivh won’t be visiting again until the start of the next academic year. Garona cheers him up by purposefully spelling Gul’dan’s name wrong on his drink orders. Variations such as “Gul’damn” and “Gul’dank” make Khadgar laugh for _ days _ .

When Medivh walks into the coffee shop for what Khadgar believes to be one last time in a very long time, the latter is already prepared with a freshly-baked strudel and some interesting news.

“Young Trust,” Medivh nods at Khadgar as he arrives at the counter.

“Hello,” Khadgar starts. And after a heartbeat, “Keeper of Secrets.”

Medivh’s eyebrows shot up, and he smiles at Khadgar in a way that makes the entire room feel warm. 

Before Khadgar could offer his strudel to Medivh, the latter interrupts him. 

“No, no,” Medivh starts, then tries again. “I’m not here for your strudels, Khadgar.”

Khadgar looks from Medivh, the strudel, and to Medivh again. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Young Trust,” Medivh continues. “I’m here for you.” 


End file.
